


Shadow Possession

by daniwritesattimes



Series: ShikaNeji smut [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Gags, Hair-pulling, M/M, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniwritesattimes/pseuds/daniwritesattimes
Summary: Shikamaru gets creative with his jutsu
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Series: ShikaNeji smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069724
Kudos: 43





	Shadow Possession

Neji’s regrets began once an unsettling grin played across Shikamaru’s lips. Now, it was a little late to simply say the idea made him nervous. The Nara had quadruple checked to make sure it was okay, but the more the Hyuga thought over the details, the more his stomach would flutter. Now, as he watched the Nara stand in front of him, bringing his hands together, Neji grew tense from where he sat naked on his knees against the Nara’s bed.

Shikamaru performed the necessary hand sign for the shadow possession jutsu, only, it wasn’t Neji’s shadow that he was possessing. Black extremities snaked upward from underneath his feet, swaying before Neji’s eyes.

“You sure you’re good?” The Nara asked once again to take precaution.

Neji swallowed, keeping his lips sealed before looking up to the other. He offered a simple nod, betraying the frayed nerves that quickened his breath. He placed his hands between his legs and shut them together as he watched the shadows ease towards him.

“You know you can tell me to stop, right?”

Neji nodded and shut his eyes before feeling something gentle brush across his cheek and move towards his ear, stroking his hair just slightly. It was a delicate touch that contrasted from what Neji had envisioned, so he eased his eyes open and watched as the shadows slowly wrapped around his legs and spiraled up towards his thighs where his skin was most sensitive. He felt more of the black extremities hugging his wrists as they all worked together to ease his legs apart to which the Hyuga complied. He spread his knees slowly and watched as yet another shadow drifted between them. Neji snapped his eyes shut again. He then felt the shadows gently stroking his back to calm him and lower his guard. They were there to tell him that he had nothing to fear. It was a Nara technique after all. Shikamaru should have excellent accuracy when controlling it. Neji just had to trust him.

Neji exhaled silently as the shadows behind him continued circular strokes while the ones around his wrists urged him to move his hands rom guarding his middle. Neji slowly but surely removed his hands from between his legs and pressed them against the bed right behind him for support. At the very same time, he gripped the sheets to take out the bit of tension that remained. His eyes had yet to open. He steadied his breath to calm himself and clear his mind of the possibilities. He felt the shadow carefully caress his thighs until it brushed against the under side of his sex that was hardening despite his doubts.

Neji’s abdomen tensed briefly at the highly stimulating yet whisper of a touch before he opened a single eye to look to what went on between his legs to find the shadow simply dancing slowly around the length. He opened his other eye and watched as his fear slowly declined. It felt good though it was still uncharted territory. His legs were still wrapped in the other snake-like shadows as the third began to wrap around his member. It started a slow stroke to ease Neji’s nerves.

Neji let out a trembling sigh as he watched the black ghost handle him with care. He no longer paid any mind to the ones that clung to his wrists separately.

“You okay?”

Neji kept his head lowered as he watched the shadows move before his eyes drifted towards their controller. Neji nodded shyly before feeling the shadows on his legs tighten just a bit as the one wrapped around his length hastened it’s stroke. Neji winced just a bit but enjoyed every part of the adjustment. One shadow that stroked his back slid upwards to the back of his neck before it began to toy with the Hyuga’s hair. Neji shut his eyes as it raked through his mane and stroked it behind his ears. The shadow brushed it over his shoulder before twisting it. The gentle tugs to his scalp complimented the touches that the others were tasked with.

Right as Neji began to wonder how many shadows the Nara could manage at once, he felt two more cross against his back and wrap around to ghost across his chest. The two brushed over each of the Hyuga’s aroused nubs as Neji arched his chest into the stimulation, keeping his hands against the bed behind him. He felt the shadows against his legs tug just a bit, beckoning him to open his legs even wider. Neji obliged without hesitation this time. The Hyuga’s head fell back as a sultry breath slipped between his lips at the feeling of one circling his tip before going down the shaft again.

Finally, the black ghastly appendages brushed against his back side. It tickled slightly and made Neji’s back arch away from the feeling before the tips of the shadows slipped towards the plug that he had placed before his arrival as he typically did for the sake of time. His bound legs shook at the feeling of the two working together to remove the glass piece carefully. Neji shuddered until the glass was plucked from him and put aside.

“Nara,” he exhaled.

“Everything okay?”

“How many Can you control?” The question was a bit strained at the feeling of the shadow around his shaft working tirelessly. He looked to the boy who seemed to be rather enjoying himself.

Shikamaru smirked with the shrug, “as many as we need.”

Neji continued to stare at him with a lust filled gaze before furrowing his brows, “wha-,” he cut himself short at the feeling of one black snake making its way past his opening. He bit his lip as he felt it squirm about, making sure to caress each of his walls before progressing. Neji’s legs trembled slightly at the feeling that was unlike any that he had ever felt. His back arched at the delicate yet nearly overwhelming sensation that started out as a slight tickle before it began to swell just a bit within him. Then, the second shadow that aided the first in unplugging him penetrated him with its tip. Neji let out a vocal sigh as the two danced around inside of him.

“Just tell me when to stop.”

Neji looked to the Nara who watched him more seriously. The Hyuga’s lips parted as his stomach twitched slightly as his breath became a bit irregular.

“Is this okay?”

Neji’s response was pressing back against the shadows that stroked him from the inside, “you can,” his legs twitched as his back arched once, “go deeper,” he breathed out.

Shikamaru nodded and did as he was told. Neji felt the ghosts advance and shut his eyes as his legs widened at the feeling of the stroke of his member slowing. Neji’s head dropped forward before his hips bucked against the slow stroke. He inhaled deeply, expanding his chest against the shadows that danced across the sensitive buds of his chest. Another continued to play with his hair as another gently rounded his neck. Suddenly, the shadows that wrapped around his wrists separately brought his arms together and pinned them behind his back. Neji only leaned forward to give the shadows better access to his back side as the one up front smeared his wetness across his length.

“Neji?”

“Can you,” Neji began shakily only to ease his eyes shut with a faint whine.

“Yeah?” He could hear the concern in the boy’s voice.

“Go,” Neji whispered, his tone trembled, “deeper,” he breathed.

“You sure?”

Neji nodded until his head fell limply against the mattress. They exchanged no further conversation before the Hyuga felt the two shadows’ ends meet inside of him before they buried themselves even further. The Hyuga pressed his face against the blanket to muffle his moan of satisfaction. The shadows within him stilled to allow the Hyuga to adjust as the others danced slowly across his skin in a gentle caressing manner that stimulated him in the mean time.

A light kiss was pressed against his head. Neji lifted his face from the blanket to find Shikamaru kneeling right in front of him. The Nara watched him fondly. He was enjoying the show. Neji’s expression was groggy to say the least as his body took on the various sensations and stimulations.

“Can I move?” The younger asked.

Neji nodded silently before feeling the two shadows swell just slightly, further spreading him as they began to move back and forth just slowly. Neji’s lids drifted shut as a muffled moan escaped him. The movement retreated further before pressing forth even deeper. Neji’s chest curved towards the bed as he groaned for as long as the shadow moved deeper within him.

“You like it?”

Neji nodded as he whined under his breath.

“Can you sit up for me?”

Neji exhaled heavily before working his way to sit back up against his knees the best he could without being able to use his hands of which were still bound behind his back.

“Good,” Shikamaru complimented as his shadows quickened their thrusts slightly.

Neji moved back against the intruders, his cheeks now red. One shadow wrapped all around his long mane and twisted it before raising the curtain over his head playfully as the penetrators plunged with more force. Neji cried out in ecstasy as the tips of the shadows grazed past his prostate. The black snake around his neck hugged more snugly as Neji grew more comfortable.

Right as Shikamaru thought he heard something, he conjured up another shadow and forced it through Neji’s lips, making the Hyuga swallow it without warning. Neji began to tear up as the Nara listened further before he dismissed it as something that simply came from outside. They were in the clear. He then looked back to Neji who danced against the two shadows that opened him so nicely as he swallowed against the shadow that had invaded his mouth in one rushed motion. The tears that ran down his cheeks complimented their rosiness. Shikamaru reluctantly pulled the shadow from the Hyuga’s mouth, trailed with a thick line of saliva. Neji’s moans continued as the shadows either thrusted into him, stroked him or yanked at his hair as another gripped his throat. His legs were still bound separately as he bounced against the others to his best ability.

Shikamaru’s pupils expanded as he stared to the view before eyeing the shadow that dripped with saliva. He neared it to the Hyuga’s mouth who opened shamelessly and allowed the extremity. Both of his openings were plugged by some part of the Nara, and all Neji did was moan to the feeling of each component. Shikamaru remained crouched before the bed as he stared up to the way the Hyuga writhed at the feeling’s intensity before he moaned loudly, just barely quieted by the tentacle that violated his mouth before he fell backwards against the bed.

Shikamaru stood to look over the Hyuga who lie against his sheets, back arched from the mattress, arms pinned behind him leaving his chest vulnerable to the shadows that toyed with his sensitive nipples. His legs remained folded underneath him as they spread to take the shadows from the front and behind. Shikamaru felt chills run through him as he listened to the Hyuga moan, pant, or swallow against the length of the shadow that explored his mouth and, occasionally, his throat. Shikamaru never planned on taking it this far, but the Hyuga seemed to be taking it rather well. Well was an understatement.

The Nara pulled the shadow from Neji’s hair and used it to wipe the Hyuga’s tears before it snaked around Neji’s waist, hugging tightly, bringing Neji to meet the shadows that continued to fuck the Hyuga harshly, all caution out of the window. The black appendage that spiraled around the Hyuga’s member gripped his base strongly to prevent Neji from cumming too soon, tinting the length red as it bounced from the motion of which the two others fucked him. Neji let out a muffled yet powerful cry at the feeling but showed no opposition.

Then, it occurred to the Nara that he probably couldn’t say anything if his mouth was stuffed, so he removed the tentacle from the Hyuga’s mouth to make sure all was okay for as long as the shadow had been thrusting into his throat. He listened to Neji take deep breaths but nothing came other than drawn out moans and gasps of pleasure.

Shikamaru looked to Neji’s member which began to deepen its red hue before looking back to the male’s legs which continued to tremble as Neji cried out. 

“Nara!” He cried.

“Yeah, I got you,” the boy said before unraveling the shadows around his arms, legs, and neck leaving red marks where the shadows had clung to him harshly. Neji brought his knees up and felt for his sex as the three shadows worked his front and back still.

“Nara, please,” he begged.

Shikamaru smiled with a light sadistic chuckle before removing the two extensions that drilled Neji mercilessly and releasing the male’s aching member which spilled thickly at the release. Neji’s head pressed firmly against the pillow beneath it as he groaned at the feeling that had been forced back for minutes at a time. He lied there numbly as he caught his breath, lashes damp, cheeks red, lips slicked by his own saliva, his skin marked by the harsh grip of the shadows that now danced around the Nara’s feet at the end of the bed.

Neji shut his eyes, incapable of movement.

Shikamaru released the jutsu and stepped to Neji’s side to study him for any signs of pain or regret, “Neji?”

“Mh?” He mumbled

“Are you... are you alright?”

Neji swallowed thickly before parting his lips, “you could’ve gagged me a bit longer.”


End file.
